Boyfriend?
by Dramionefan4life
Summary: Here's my attempt at NaNoWriMo 2019. How does Tony react when he finds out that his Probie has been hiding something from him? Something big. How will the rest of the team react? I guess we are about to find out. Tim/OMC. Slash. (I suck at summaries, for that I apologize.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my attempt at doing NaNoWriMo 2019. **

**Things you should know about this story:  
****\- I haven't written anything in a couple years, at the very least, so please bare with me if it doesn't flow as well as it could.  
****\- My OMC (Ty) is a transgender male (female to male for those who aren't in the know). If you don't like that, please hit the back arrow and leave this story now. There's no point in you spending time reading something that you just aren't going to like.  
\- This will be written in Ty's POV.  
****\- I'm giving this a 'T' rating just to be safe. I really don't plan on getting too into their sex life or whatnot, but it should cover me for any swearing that may or may not happen.**

**Text **= Tim's texts/IMs  
_**Text**_ = Ty's texts/IMs  
_Text _= Thoughts

**Without further ado, I give you "Boyfriend?" **

* * *

I was sitting at the bar, staring mindlessly at whatever game was on TV in front of me, thinking about how I'd rather be snuggled up on my couch with my boyfriend. We originally had plans for tonight, as we do most Friday nights, but he had texted me earlier in the week saying he caught a big case and that it looked like it would be a long one. I told him I understood and to just let me know. I haven't heard from him since. As such, I chose to come down to my favorite bar and spend the night drinking a couple beers with a friend or two.

Only, my friends cancelled at the last minute and now I'm sitting alone in a bar, with only beer for company. _If only Tim was here. Then this would be a relatively good night._ Just then, I felt my phone vibrate next to me. _Speak of the devil._

**Tim: Hey.**

_**Me: Hey babe. How's the case going?**_

**Tim: It's over, thank God. **

**Tim: How are you?**

_**Me: I'm ok. Sorry you had such a hard week babe.**_

**Tim: Thanks.**

**Tim: What are you up to?**

_**Me: Just watching the game at the bar. **_

_**Me: How about you?**_

**Tim: Just got home. **

_**Me: Want company?**_

_**Me: I don't know the details of what you had to deal with this week, but something tells me you could use some comforting.**_

I pulled out a few bills from my pocket to pay for my tab, hoping that Tim would reply telling me to come over. I don't know what it was, but something was telling me that Tim really needed me tonight. Whether it was to talk to, just some comfort, or somewhere in between, I'm not sure. All I know is that I'll be there for him whenever and however he wants. I grab my phone to see if he had replied before I put it in my pocket. There was one.

**Tim: Can I just come join you? I could really use a beer… or three.**

_**Me: Sure babe. **_

_**Me: I'm at the bar near my place. You could just park there and walk here if you want. **_

**Tim: Ok. See you soon. Love you.**

_**Me: Love you too.**_

I smile as I put my phone back on the counter. The bartender was just about to pick up the bills I had just thrown down, but I wave him off. "Change of plans, I'm staying. Can I get another one instead?" He nods and pulls out a cold bottle from the beer cooler. As he puts it down, I add: "Can I also get a large pizza with chicken and bacon, oh and extra cheese?"

The bartender smiles. "Sure thing, Ty. No Tim tonight?"

"Originally, no. But he just texted me and said he was gonna come down here and join me."

"Cool. I'll go get this pizza order in for you. They are a bit backed up so it may be about 30-45 minutes."

"That's fine. That gives Tim plenty of time to get here."

He nods and walks off. I turn my attention back to the TV while I wait for Tim and our food. I distantly hear the bartender greet a big group of people coming in but don't pay it much mind. I let a small smile across my face as I think about how this night has turned around. _Tonight looks like it will be a good night after all._

*TMOMC*TMOMC*TMOMC*

I didn't realize I had zoned out until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and smile as I see Tim standing sitting down next to me. "Hey, babe," I say as I give him a quick kiss on the lips.

He smiles as he sits down. "Hey back. I called your name twice already but you seemed pretty out of it." He waves at the bartender, who started walking towards us as he sees Tim, and points at my beer and holds up two fingers. Understanding the gesture, the bartender brings over two fresh beers, setting them down in front of us. "Thanks, Ben."

"No problem, Tim. I'll go check on that pizza for you guys."

"Thanks, Ben," I say. I turn to Tim and see him giving me a questioning look. "I figured you probably haven't eaten much, if at all, today so I ordered us a pizza. Was I wrong?"

"No, you're not. All I've had today is a breakfast sandwich that someone went out to get for all of us. Abby, I think, or maybe Tony." He shrugged and took a swig of his beer. "Thank you for thinking ahead and ordering food. You take good care of me."

"You make it easy to take care of you, babe." I smile and him and place my hand over his on the bar top. "How about this, we have a couple of drinks, eat our pizza, and then we go back to my place where I'll help you relax all that tension away."

He looks at me, sighing, and says, "As much fun as whatever you are thinking may be, I don't think I have the energy for that."

I laugh a bit. "As much fun as whatever you thought I was thinking may be, I was actually thinking about was a nice, relaxing back massage. I'm guessing that you have spent a lot of the last few days hunched over your computer, creating a lot of tensed muscles in your back and shoulders. So I figured I'd take that massage oil that you left at my apartment, I love the way it makes your skin smell by the way, and hopefully relax you enough to get a good night's sleep, which I'm almost sure you haven't gotten this week."

Tim smiles and leans over to give me a chaste kiss on the lips. "Thank you. A back massage sounds like heaven right about now. I can't promise you that I won't fall asleep at some point though. Your hands, they work miracles sometimes."

I couldn't help but grin. "Of course they do. And… if you happen to fall asleep while they are working their magic, well, I'll just consider it a job well done."

Just then Ben returns with our pizza. "Sorry about the wait guys. One of our pizza ovens went down this afternoon and we still haven't gotten it up and running again. So we are cranking out orders as fast as we can but… again, sorry." He quickly leaves after making sure we had everything we needed.

The next ten or so minutes are quiet, as both of us dig into our pizza and drinks. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but a comfortable one, one that comes with good food and good company.

We had both polished off about 3 pieces of pizza a piece when we heard someone yell walk up behind us. "Probie? What are you doing here? I thought you said you were going home after leaving the office."

Tim looked spooked, surprised to run into someone from work. More specifically, who I assume to be Tony, Tim's best friend and Senior Field Agent. I'm about to ask Tim if he's ok when he finally answers Tony. "Um, hi, Tony. I, uh, I did go home, but I didn't want to be home alone so I left… and came here." He looks at me and visibly swallows.

Before either of us could say anything, Tony speaks again. "I know what you mean, Tim. I felt too wound up when I got home. I had to get out of the house so I called Abby and Ellie, who called Jimmy and Ducky, who I'm guessing called Gibbs. Anyways, we are all back at a table over there if you and your friend want to join us. I was just up getting another round for everyone."

I can see that Tim is a bit indecisive on what to do. I can see that part of him wanted to go join his friends. But another part remembers that we aren't out to his friends yet. So either we are about to be in for an interesting night, which I honestly don't know if he's ready for after all that went on this week, or we'd just be friends to them and well, I kind of hate hiding our relationship. This wasn't about me though, it's about Tim and what he wants to do.

Tim looks at me again, seemingly having made his decision. "Tony, I'd like to introduce you to someone. This is Ty, my boyfriend. Ty, this is my friend and coworker, Tony DiNozzo." We shake hands as Tim continues. "As much as I'd like to join you guys, I really just want to finish my drink and my pizza and enjoy a night with my boyfriend. But maybe some other time we can all hang out."

Shock and hurt crossed Tony's face as he took in what he was just told. "Boyfriend? Boyfriend?! How long have you had a boyfriend? I didn't even know you were gay and you have a boyfriend?!"

"Woah, Tony, quiet down. Please. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I honestly didn't know how. Between all the gay jokes and everyone thinking that Abby and I will get back together one day… I just didn't know how to say it." I reach out and grab Tim's hand. I can see he's hurting. This is definitely not how he ever thought he'd come out to his friends, his family. Seeing the amount of hurt on Tony's face, well, that wasn't helping matters at all.

Tony ran a hand down his face, sighing in the process. "Tim, I truly am sorry that I made all those jokes. I'm sorry that I ever made you doubt that I'd always be there for you. I am hurt though. I thought we were close enough for you to tell me something like this. I guess I was wrong."

"No, Tony, you're not wrong. It's just, I was scared. I can't lose you, any of you. I couldn't risk it. I'm sorry."

Tony sighed. He looked back towards their friends before turning to Tim again. "I'm sorry you felt you would lose us, but I accept your apology. It doesn't make it hurt any less. I'm going to go back there and tell them you were just about to leave but you said you'll join us next time. I suggest that you leave before Abby comes over to try to convince you to stay."

"Tony…"

"Don't, Tim. I think I just need a couple of days." Tim's face fell. "Not to get my head around you being gay or bi or whatever. No, I need a couple of days to move past the fact that my best friend didn't tell me about something as big as being in an obviously deep relationship. That's what I need time for. Just… Just give me the weekend. Vance gave us next week off. I'll call you on Monday and maybe we can meet up for lunch or something."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Promise?" I've never seen Tim look so defeated before. Well, I have. Once. That was the time he told his family about us. His dad, well, he didn't take it well.

"I promise, Tim." Tim nodded, staring at his feet. Tony pulled him up and gave him a big hug. "I'll call, I promise." He releases Tim and holds his hand out to me. I reach out and shake his hand. "Nice you meet you, Ty. Hopefully we will meet again soon."

He walked off down the bar, probably to get that round of drinks he mentioned. I look over and Tim and see that he hasn't moved. "Tim, you ok?"

He looks up at me, tears in his eyes. "No. Can we go?"

"Yeah. Of course." I pulled enough money out of my wallet to pay the bill and leave a nice tip. "Come on, let's get out of here." We stand up and head out of the bar. I grab his hand, as discreetly as possible, to hopefully give him some comfort on the short walk back to my place. _So much for a good night._


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: I fail at writing on a schedule so I apologize for this taking so long to get posted. I was super busy in the month of November so finding time to write was really hard. I will try to get chapters up faster in the future, but honestly, I will apologize now for that not always happening. **

**This chapter isn't betaed as I wrote it on a flight to Florida this past weekend. So please, don't be too hard on me if it has mistakes or something doesn't quite make sense. **

**Text: Tim's texts**

_**Text: Ty's texts/letters**_

_Text: Thoughts_

**Thanks to the couple of people that reviewed the first chapter. I love hearing from you guys. :)**

* * *

The walk back to my apartment was a quiet one. It was only a couple of blocks, but it felt like it was an eternity.

When we get to the apartment, I decide to scrap my original plan and pull Tim to the couch. I sit in the corner of the couch and pull Tim on my lap. He doesn't protest and lays his head on my shoulder. I give him a few minutes to calm, hoping he'll start talking. I don't want him to hold in all his feelings, it wouldn't be good for him, especially after the apparently long week he had.

I put my hand on his cheek, wiping away the tears that have fallen in the walk home. "Babe?" I get no response so I lift his chin up, trying to get him to look at me. "Tim?"

"Yeah?" he responses weakly.

"You wanna talk about it?"

He doesn't speak for a minute or two, leaving the room in a slightly tense silence. He looks up at me and says, "I hurt him. I hurt my best friend. What if he can't forgive me? I know he said he did, but what if he decides he can't forgive me for keeping this from him?"

My heart breaks hearing him so sad and broken. I hope that he is worrying for nothing, that Tony will call Monday morning and everything will be ok. I'd do anything for that to happen. "He will, babe. He just needs some time. While you and I understand why you didn't tell him, he doesn't, at least, not right now. All he can see is the hurt in not knowing something big about you." I give him a kiss to the forehead, hoping it will give him some comfort. "He just needs a few days. He said he'll call on Monday. Has he ever given you any reason to doubt him? At least, when it comes to something this big?"

Tim sighs and lays his head back down. "No, not when it's something big like this."

I smile and lean my head against his. "Good." I give out a sigh of my own before adding, "Hey, at least he seems to accept that you are bi. I think he may even like me," I add with a giggle.

I can't see it, but I just know that Tim is rolling his eyes. "Oh yes, cause him liking you is what is important in all of this."

"Hey! It is! Don't you know that the easiest way to keep a man is getting in with his best friend?!"

"Hmm… I wouldn't know. It's not like you have a best friend or anything."

A shocked look overtakes my face. I gently slap his arm with the hand that was on his cheek. "I do too have a best friend."

He laughs and gently kiss my lips. "I know you do. Chris is a very nice guy and him and I get along rather well."

"I know you do, which I'm very happy about. Consistently, he's the one that was supposed to meet me at the bar but he needed to stay home and help with the twins." Chris is my best friend, and has been since we were in college. He met his wife when we were in our sophomore year and got married right after graduation. They had finally decided to start for kids a few years ago and now have beautiful twin boys. "It's ok though. I think a night with you is better than a night with him, but don't tell him that."

He smiles and kisses me, deeper than the preceding ones tonight. We cuddle on the couch, watching some sci-fi show Tim likes for a couple of hours before we go to bed. The promised massage never happens but Tim doesn't seem to mind. He seems relaxed enough just being with me, so much so, he falls asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

*TMOMC*TMOMC*TMOMC*

Four o'clock on Monday morning came faster than either of us hoped for. While Tim was off for the week, I unfortunately had to leave the comfort of my bed to get ready for work. I roll out over to turn off my alarm, hoping not to wake Tim. I look over and see he's still snoring away, sound asleep. _Success!_

I quickly and quietly cross the room to my bathroom. My morning routine doesn't take long, I was never one for long showers. Well, unless someone else was with me, but that's a different matter altogether.

I quickly get dressed, making sure not to rouse Tim, before heading to the kitchen. I take a let out a deep sigh as I see that Tim had remembered to set the coffee pot for me. _I swear, you'd think I'd remember to set the damn timer on it by now._ I fill my travel mug with coffee, adding the proper amount of creamer to it. Taking a sip of the what would be the first of many cups of coffee today, I look at the time and realized I needed to leave now if I wanted to make it on time.

Before leaving, I write out a quick note for Tim, leaving it by the coffee maker.

_**Good morning handsome. I just wanted to tell you I love you. Text me when you get up?**_

_**Love,**_

_**Ty**_

_**P.S.: Everything will be fine. I promise. XOXO**_

I smile and head for the door. I may not know Tony personally, but something tells me that everything really will be okay. I just need Tim to see that.

*TMOMC*TMOMC*TMOMC*

It was only a couple of hours later that I felt my phone vibrate next to me. I smile as I pick it up.

**Tim: :* I love you too.**

I smile again and put my phone down. I know that I won't get anything else until Tim has consumed at least half of the pot. He's not what you would call, a morning person.

Sometime later my phone buzzes again.

**Tim: Thank you for the note, babe. It made my morning.**

_**Me: You are very welcome. Did you sleep ok?**_

**Tim: Yeah. I missed you when you left though.**

_**Me: :* I didn't wanna leave you but… work.**_

_**Me: Lol.**_

**Tim: Thank God Vance gave us the week off. I need a few more days before dealing with all that.**

_**Me: Yeah, I bet. **_

_**Me: Did Tony call? Or text?**_

I start to worry that maybe I should have waited, let Tim bring it up, when it takes Tim a while to respond. Normally, when he's home and not busy writing, he is pretty quick to answer his texts. Well, at least from me. I know I shouldn't worry, but this whole thing has me worrying about him more than I normally would.

I don't have to worry too long though, as I feel my phone buzz once more.

**Tim: Yeah, he did. Call that is.**

**Tim: He wants to meet up with us for a late lunch. At 1.**

**Tim: You can make it, right? You'll be there?**

I release a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Things had worked out, at least, on the surface.

_**Me: Of course, babe. Just send me where I'm supposed to be and I'll be there.**_

**Tim: ;* Thanks, love. Love you. See you soon.**

I don't even look at the next message, knowing that it's just the location of this lunch date. I smile to myself. _It's gonna be a good day. I can feel it._


End file.
